Just Coffee
by 2cute2poot
Summary: Joel's been missing for a while and Ellie grows anxious, lot's of Father/Daughter fluffy feels.


He'd missed his shift on the watchtower nor had he been in the house when she'd woke, there wasn't the thick aroma of bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen or the sound of his gruff humming while he cooked. Ellie felt his disappearance like a missing limb. She'd watched the shadows grow longer and the blue hues over Jackson blush and dim in the sunset. An agitated huff left her gnawed lips as she grabbed her jacket, stomping in the direction of Tommy's house.

The younger sibling opened the door, a knowing smirk stretched over his thin lips. With a quick scratch at his beard – a trait she'd noted the two brothers shared when nervous – he stepped aside to let her in. "So, after everything, now he decides to abandon me?" Ellie's gaze burned through Tommy, unlike Joel, he maintained eye contact with the young flame as he scuffed his feet on the wooden floor. "Ellie, he hasn-"  
"-No, don't come at me with that reassuring bullshit Tommy, it doesn't work magic on me like the rest of this town," she cut into his words, stepping closer.  
Tommy let out a sigh and motioned for Ellie to follow him, and reluctantly she did. Once they'd settled on the settee, Tommy pointed out the window, "s'almost Fall," his lame attempt to change the subject caused Ellie's patience to dwindle but before her attitude could flare he held a calloused hand up to her, "Joel don't do too well this time o' year."

* * *

After Tommy's brief explanation, Ellie sat back; deflated. "On his birthday?" it wasn't exactly a question, more of an exasperated statement, to which Tommy only sighed. Sarah didn't pass on Joel's birthday, but it was close enough. With a short cough, Tommy leaned forward, elbows resting on his outstretched legs, "here, got somethin' for ya," he stood and walked over to his kitchen to retrieve a small metal tin. Handing it over to her, she eyed the container and pried it open with nimble fingers. Once catching a whiff of the bitter substance inside she spluttered, "geez, what the hell is this crap?!" Tommy laughed, a raspy chuckle at the teens reaction, "that there is coffee kiddo, now it ain't Joel's favourite but—"  
"—This is coffee? This?! Should've figured Joel has awful taste," she almost laughed, which relieved the younger Texan. "Thought it'd be a nice gift to give him, y'know?"  
Ellie allowed a small smile to play in the corners of her mouth, "for his birthday," her statement earned a small nod, "I guess he never shut up whining about this stuff…" she snorted, thinking over every morning he'd complain about some miracle drink that could wake him up.

* * *

The sky was dark when Ellie left Tommy's, she'd thanked him and he'd ruffled her hair; his affectionate gesture earned him a light punch in the gut and a small laugh as she bound down the street to her house. A dim light glowed in the front window as she approached their door, she stepped inside and shook the cold out of her bones, catching sight of Joel's boots strewn in the hall. Relief flooded her veins as she ditched her own shoes, all the while clinging to the tin of coffee. She found him in their haphazard living room, sat in front of a small candle on their fireplace. Setting down the tin on the couch, she made her way beside him and noticed the candle's soft glow was illuminating the photograph of him and Sarah; a former Joel stared back, pride and happiness exuded his face. Silence covered them comfortably, draping over them as if it were a soft blanket. Joel's shaky breaths didn't startle Ellie, neither did his hand reaching out to hers – she offered him a small squeeze, one which he returned.

* * *

Warm light cut across Ellie's sealed eyes, a faint frown fluctuated across her brow as she nestled into the warmth beside her. A few moments passed until she realised that the warmth she huddled against also had a heartbeat and a quiet snore resounded from it. Groggily, her head rose and she peered through her eyelashes at the old man sprawled out across the floor. It was unusual to see him so vulnerable, he'd always been the first to rise in the morning. A small shudder rattled her as the image of him wounded and shivering in the winter ghosted through her memory. Brushing it off quickly, she'd figured yesterday's events had taken their toll on him and she let out an empathetic sigh. With knitted brows and shaky hands, she pulled the tattered blanket from the couch to cover him; as if hoping it would cover the holes in his soul.

Tiny feet padded swiftly to retrieve the weathered tin of coffee from the couch; she hoped Joel hadn't spotted it before they'd fallen asleep. Ambling into the kitchen she'd gathered a couple of eggs and one slice of bacon – unknowing of actual dates meant estimating birthdays, judging on the seasons and Ellie wanted to make his day special. Keeping her clumsy demeanour to a minimum she'd managed to cook up the eggs and bacon – a little crispy but it was enough. Next was the coffee, with a crumpled brow she attempted to read the faded instructions on the side of the tin, "boiled water," she mumbled quietly to herself as she glanced up to their battered kettle. Thankfully, Jackson had running water and electricity; it had been running smoothly for the last month, everyone hoped that such luck would stretch out through the winter too. With the water boiled, Ellie checked their supply of fresh milk, collected from their livestock and found just enough fulfil the instructions advice. Mixing the brown concoction up, she gazed in awe as the steam rose from the chipped mug, the scent still working a number on her gag reflex.

Setting down the mug next to the food, she turned on her heels only to be met by the sleep induced glare that Joel owned so well. Her attempts at being quiet must not have been that good, judging by the low grumble that rose from him.  
"Well good morning to you to grumpy," she chimed, her only reply being a quiet huff. He shuffled past her nervous stance, unbeknownst to him of her efforts. "Ah! Joel, I'd like to present to you, your breakfast," she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to their table. Before he could retract and brush her off with some witty quip about food poisoning, he caught sight of the mug.  
With a quiet intake of breath, he allowed the different aromas to reach his nose and instantly froze. "That coffee?" His deep Texan drawl cut the stunned silence, "Sure is, you can thank dear old Brother for that," Ellie offered him a seat. Before she could turn she felt a tight grip on her shoulder and looked up. Joel's gaze held a small light, much different to the haziness his downcast eyes filled with the night before. Ellie could honestly say that she'd never seen him look this happy, it seemed to peel years off his age and she saw glimmers of the younger Joel from the old, weathered photo come together before her. "C'mon eat up," she gestured, taking his attention from her to the meal she'd prepared.

Opposite from him at the table, Ellie had watched him practically inhale his food, saving his coffee for last. He took the mug into his big, scarred hands and brought it up to his nose. A small smile tugged at his lips, eyes closed. The scent took him back 20 years, reading the morning paper, drinking a cup on the porch and watching the world wake up. After his first sip he chuckled, a deep, alien noise to Ellie that sparked worry, "s'a bit stale but… god, waited 20 long years fo' this," with a relieved titter, she rested her head on her hand. Silence stretched out between them, it was something they relished; peace. It meant they were safe and more often than not, they could relax. "Thank you," Ellie snapped from her thoughts and focused on the grizzled man opposite, he wasn't one for praise or compliments so it shook her a little. "You're welcome," she smiled as he stood. "Oh, and Joel. Happy Birthday," he stopped in his tracks and Ellie feared the worst yet he faced her with a genuine smile, the sadness still present but it always would be. Running his thumb over his watch, he looked up at her, "Mhm," he paused, "'nother year older, Christ." Ellie made her way past him, pleased with her efforts but she found herself tugged backwards and giant arms circling her tiny frame. "Thank you babygirl," tears misted her vision a little as she returned the hug, relishing the safe feeling that exhumed from his existence. "Anytime, old man," this earned her a quick jab in her side, "tch, watch it kiddo. For that, y'can go make me another coffee," she laughed as she retracted from his embrace, trudging off to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
